


New Guy

by pickleplum



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 10:58:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1172232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pickleplum/pseuds/pickleplum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tendo thought he knew everyone in the Anchorage punk scene, but there's a new guy at the bar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Guy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thecannabiskid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecannabiskid/gifts).



Tendo Choi’s only been to this particular Anchorage punk house a handful of times, but he’s been in the scene long enough to recognize the regulars. The skinny dude on the stool at the end of the old-door-and-vegetable-crate bar is definitely _not_ a regular. Tendo takes the time the kid behind the bar needs to fish a bottle of local brew out of a cooler to surreptitiously scope out the new guy.

The man leans back on his seat resting his elbows on the bar, heels resting on the stool’s crossbar, beer in hand, absently nodding along with the music. He’s got some decent fashion sense judging by his leather jacket, fraying jeans, faded Buzzcocks t-shirt, and honest-to-god Chuck Taylors. _Red_ Chuck Taylors, no less. He’s even spiked his hair a little with some sort of product. It’s a good look on him. Tendo takes his beer and leans against the bar next to the new guy.

“Come here often?” he yells over the sound of the band.

The guy in the red Chucks side-eyes him. “Every now and again when I need to relax,” he replies without taking his eyes from the stage. “I was curious about the first act. This punkabilly is fine, but not my genre.” He takes a pull of his beer.

“I missed ‘em,” Tendo says. “Any good?”

The other guy shrugs. “They played X-Ray Spex covers in Russian. The singer hit all the high notes on ‘Oh, Bondage’. Not bad, but I wouldn’t hire them for a birthday party.”

Tendo nearly laughs beer into his sinuses. Red Chucks side-eyes him.

“Having trouble holding your liquor, Mister Choi?” Tendo laughs again.

“You surprised me, brother. I forgot you have a sense of humor,” Tendo says through another storm of chuckles. “Well, they’re playing my song. I need to get out there and dance. See you ‘round, Hermann!”

The mathematician raises his bottle in salute as Tendo wades into the crowd in front of the low stage and disappears.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [backtomax](http://backtomax.tumblr.com/)’s [Tumblr post](http://pickle-plum.tumblr.com/post/75753243078/backtomax-pickle-plum-backtomax-can-we):
> 
> “Can we talk about underground punk grandpa Hermann please?”
> 
> Music to set the mood: [X, _More Fun in the New World_ , “Devil Doll”](http://youtu.be/8T9a3uNBXfI)


End file.
